Playtime
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: AU: Misaki was searching for his missing brother, and ends up being held hostsge by a murderous sociopath.
1. Chapter 1

**So I came up with this story while I was falling asleep. The idea of Akihiko being a sociopathic man child would be an interesting read. Please understand the short length of the chapter, and the spelling errors this was written using a tablet. Also for those of you who wish to be aware the next chapter of "Intimate Curse" is halfway finished and should be updated by Saturday evening (in my time frame)**

* * *

Misaki Takahashi, a young man of only age 18 walks carefully throughout the forest gently calling out. "Oniichan... Oniichan..." The person he is looking for is his own older brother, Takahiro. He had mysteriously disappeared a few months prior, and they believe that this was the last place anyone saw him. The brunette was part of a team of 12, 10 officers, his brothers fiancé, and of course himself. He went deeper into the forest, and looked up in shock to find the once cloud free sunny sky now had an ominously gray look to it. "The reports said nothing about rain." He muttered to himself continuing to travel deeper into the forest.

Misaki continued on, constantly looking towards the sky. Thunder was constantly rumbling, and he could see lightning flash across the sky. The clouds as expected opened, and the horrible downpour began to drench him. In search of a temporary shelter Misaki began to run in a random direction. As he ran the rain appeared to become worse, the brunette almost felt like crying when as though it were a heavenly virtue. A large, almost castle like house appeared before him. Taking no time to question, or wonder Misaki ran towards the building?

He was breathing heavily, water dripping from his hair down his face. He looked around and saw the interior of the house, it was in horrible shape. Cobwebs so thick one could get lost in one, paint peeling from the wall, and of course a musty odor that screamed old age. However there were things in this house that confused Misaki. On the floor were hundreds of seemingly new or well taken care of toys. A teddy with shiny black eyes sat next to a toy gun with a foam bullet. A neatly placed stack of board games next to a half finished puzzle, and a deck of cards sitting right under an air hockey table. How these items mixed together made the young man feel uneasy, as though a dangerous psychopath was waiting in the shadows.

"Excuse me!" He wasn't sure why he was talking, but it made him feel better. "Umm... I was caught in the storm!" He turned his head towards the hall way and blinked. Someone in one of those rooms was tossing a pair of dice. Misaki began to walk towards that sound, he could feel his heart in his chest. "Excuse me?!" He yelled again and continued to walk towards the sound. "I'm sure you're upset with me invading your home, but I was caught in the storm and I need a place to rest." The clacking was enough to drive someone insane, of course the silence didn't help. Perhaps he only spoke to stay sane. He saw a door surrounded by a soft red glow and began to walk towards it. He felt like he was going to be the first person killed in a stereotypical horror film.

Ever so slowly he opened the door, and what he expected to be a murderous sociopath appeared to be a man playing a board game by himself. Misaki watched him as he rolled the dice moved 1 piece, then rolled it again and moved a different one. "Excuse me..." The man slowly turned around and stared at the blushing scared brunette. "I'm sorry about invading but I was caught in the storm so I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a while." The light flickered and revealed more of his features. This man had short platinum blonde locks that were swept from above the right ear over to the other side. His skin was almost translucent he was so pale, Misaki couldn't tell if his eyes were dark blue or royal violet because of the light.

"Suzuki we appear to have a guest." The man stared long and hard at a giant caramel colored teddy wearing a shiny red satin ribbon and nodded. "Why yes we should introduce ourselves." He stood up and walked towards Misaki, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bear. "This is Suzuki-san." The smaller man broke out a small smile and reached forward, gently gripping the paw and moving it up and down. "Nice to meet you, Suzuki-san. "

"And I am Usami Akihiko, however I happen to prefer Usagi." Misaki stifled a giggle and grabbed his hand. " Nice to meet you Usagi-san." He giggled again, surprised by how friendly he was. The man gestured towards the game, and the brunette sat down. Helping to reset the game for two players, and began to play. He felt as though this stranger was nice, and yet something in the back of his mind was screaming at him to run. Run far away from this house and even farther from this man. Yet he did not know exactly why he felt that way.


	2. THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!

EDIT: I was unaware that I was unable to copy and paste the entire link, please just copy and paste into google and it should be the first link.

Please understand the importance of the following link! .gov(/)petition(/)stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr Sopa has returned and this petition is way below the number of signatures needed and only has a 6 day deadline. If we do not sign this all fansites, fanblogs, fanart, and of course fanfictions! Among many other items will be forever deleted. Please spread this as much as possible (You may copy and paste this onto your pages, or a temporary chapter of your story(s) if you wish.


End file.
